


A New Friend by the Seashore

by Madam_Butter_Fingers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless author, F/M, Happy Fun Times, Knowing me, Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, a friend said that i could go all out with tags so…, a lotta fluff, and other mythical creatures, but will probs get longer, chapters start off short, curse words, cuz i don't know how to feel about sans being a mermaid, don’t post this to other sites pls, hehe sushi go throw, help me, i give up lol, i guess, i want rare pls, lol, not beta’d, not for long?, not forever though, nothing too detailed i guess, or medium?, sea kelps, splotch!, still getting used to ao3 tagging, yeah anyone with at least two brain cells can figure out that i’m just going off on a limb here, you are a mermaid, you’re pretty much nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Butter_Fingers/pseuds/Madam_Butter_Fingers
Summary: A new home was what Sans obtained when he and Papyrus moved near a town's beach.A cool spot perfect for stargazing and soaking his bones with pleasant moonlight was what he found in that specific town, later calling dibs on it.A nude mermaid with her head stuck in a seven eleven plastic bag was what he found soon after.A neat little friendship was what he got when he helped the fella.A blossoming romance was what followed. And also sea kelp. Yeah, that too.He might as well be a lottery man now from all the riches that he was getting, the spunky sea kelp-throwing mermaid being the prized treasure of them all.***Even with the experience that I got from Quotev, I still stuck at writing summaries :,)Updates randomly, possibly frequent. No promises tho.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3, though definitely not my first fic ever. If you didn’t read the summary, I’m from Quotev, but I moved here instead cuz my friend writes their fics here (not undertale fics tho, I’m on my own in that department) and I don't exactly want to be left alone:,) Also, this site seems pretty cool too so...you should probably be aware of the fact that I know almost nothing regarding this site, except the little tips that my previously mentioned friend told me, like: “always check the text format when editing” or “never write an end note on the first chapter unless you want it to purposely stay there in the other chapters as well”. They also give me things to note about the tags so I think I'm a little bit more knowledgeable about that too. They’re so helpful and nice, but I don't want to be a bother and keep asking questions so I’m just gonna figure everything else on my own (._.)
> 
> I hope you like this, even though it’s only a prologue. I tried really hard cuz my fingers be shakin’ from all the typing that I did in my Docs. I just hope it shows (ToT)
> 
> -With love, ButterFingers

Gentle hues of sunset palettes painted the horizon sky, distant stars appearing more and more apparent by the minute. Pools of waves from the ocean splashed against the ground, retreating once gravity called for it to come back. Little sea critters like crabs shuffled around the place while staring back at the skeleton rather intensely, as if knowing the secrets of the universe. Hello to you too, small shell creature.

Itsy bits of sand entered his sandals momentarily as he walked across the edge of the beach. The Hawaiin dress shirt of his shifted when he raised his hands up in the air with a yawn, the duct taped sunglasses on his head bouncing slightly. Sockets half-lidded and skull properly combed, he kept walking to his destination.

He was heading towards an open cave located on the very edge of the town’s beach. It was a generally enclosed space littered with many strange rocks and plants alike. Kinda like the caves in Waterfall, but more...human. It was a nice spot—being secluded enough for him to practice the usual knock-knock jokes, appearing as a quiet place perfect for well-earned naps and the best part being the conveniently sized hole on the middle top. It let him see a perfectly placed shot of the moon, sometimes of the night stars. The cave was practically _made_ to be a spot for stargazing. And since it seems pretty untouched, he just went ahead and called dibs.

And that was about a week ago, just at the same day as when he and his bro moved into this little town to escape the big cities' rustle and bustle. He was able to have the nifty spot all to himself during that period of time, up until now. Being able to stargaze inside a (basically) giant hollow rock for the first time, with only himself and the _real_ stars, was one of the best moments that he had on the surface, a close second to when he and his brother first saw the aurora sky. _That_ one being first, no doubt.

And so here he was, expecting to see his usual cave and dazzling stars, ready to count the white orbs in the sky or just examine the pretty stones. Maybe even take a nap or two. That would be a great way to spend the evening while Paps was busy having his nightly jog.

What he didn’t expect though was to see a literal naked mermaid flopping around the edge of the cave, a seven eleven plastic bag eating up her entire head. 

_oh dear, neptune..._


	2. The Answer to That Is No, Unfortunately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when I said that these chapters are prolly gonna be frequent on the summary, I actually thought that it WOULD be frequent. But hey hey would you look at that! It's been 11 or 12 days since I've last updated so, um... 
> 
> fuck. 
> 
> Maybe it's because I'm actually taking this seriously? I dunno. I'm not gonna rush things so I should really erase that part of the summary because I swear that it's gonna be the end of me (-_-;)
> 
> So here it is. The continuation for the prologue. After this chapter, this is where the fic really starts. This and the last chapter are basically just introductions that will lead to a domino effect for the rest of the story (you know, like how every prologue functions). Hope you guys stay with me until the very end. If not, then I'm happy that you checked this out. Thanks for the love n support too lmao. You guys have been pretty nice to me and I don't know why tho. Thanks-o (^-^)

Lagging a bit as if the background shifted into an error-ed blue screen, the skeleton shortcutted to the struggling mermaid, finding himself stumbling.

The plastic bag’s wetness slightly outlined... _her_ (guessing from the muffin goods that stood on her chest) face every time she took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling like roaring tides. No sound left her even when he crouched close, though the noises from her tail fin’s insistent flapping was enough for him to know that she needed help _asap._

His hands attempted to hold her body in place while frantic beads of water from her body splashed against his skull, some going directly inside his socket which made him hold back a cringe. The feeling of things going inside his body involuntarily always made him extremely uncomfortable. Though in this case, maybe whining about that in this type of situation isn’t really a good idea, to put it frankly.

“woah, there...easy.” He attempted to calm the girl down, her tail still waving around in different directions and occasionally slapping his arm, making it pretty hard for him to get the plastic out of her head.

Even so, his hand came up to hold the bag, but her flailing hands kept shoving them away, panicked. Fella must be scared. Heh, not that he blamed her. Anyone in their right mind would be absolutely frightened from the feeling of _skeletal_ hands suddenly touching you when you couldn’t even see nor _breathe._ She must be scared half to death at this point...Well, not that she wasn’t already halfway there.

“hey, hey…calm down...you’re, uh, one of them, right?” By them, he meant the odd creatures that suddenly sprung up from their hiding once the monsters got out of the mountain. Werewolves, vampires, fae—all the typical creatures that the humans told each other to either scold their children or just get some of them spook factor. And for centuries passing, they were dubbed as the “Creatures”. 

_Creatures and Monsters, just as uncreative as the other._

Apparently, their species hid away from the world when the war between humans and monsters got too out of hand. They’re like...ancestors of his species, but more so like cousins? Yeah, he wasn’t really an expert with this whole mythical Creatures shazam. 

He heard that they were long time allies with Monsters, being close appearance wise and, theoretically, gene wise. So when they found out that their ally had been trapped under a mountain somewhere, they chose to disappear from the face of the earth in fear of gaining the same faith as them. Mermaids began living in the deepest or most hidden parts of the ocean, wolves stayed in the secluded woods during the full moon, vampires resisted their urges by settling with drinking the blood of animals—not to mention that they're also really small when it comes to population, more so than Monsters, so they handled the whole thing pretty well. Though still, no one could argue that hiding away within several, _several_ years without any major slip ups as a whole species _is_ pretty impressive.

Personally, Sans didn’t exactly blame them for hiding away, and they honestly seem to be a nice bunch. He _has_ talked to some pixies, even to some vampires, but not to a mermaid. Mermaids seem to be a secluded group, some saying that they're a touchy taboo subject even, so no one could really blame him for not expecting... _this_ kind of situation to suddenly pop out in his life. Like jeez, give the poor guy a breather or something.

She paused a bit, though he couldn’t really see her expression due to the bag being non transparent. “you know what i’m talking about, yeah?....c’mon, i ain’t gonna hurt you. m’only a buddy that wants to help.” 

With each reassuring word, the mermaid seemed to stop her half-assed attempts at punching and, reluctantly, stopped moving...Well, somewhat. Her tail was still swaying a little, but he figured that she was just in need of water, being a literal half-sushi and all. Cognitive function must’ve been thrown out of the window at this point.

“alright. cool…just slap me with your tail all you want if i ever accidentally hurt you in some way, 'k?” The sudden increase of her grip’s strength on his arm was an assumed green sign for the skeleton to go on. With a sigh of relief, he started examining the problem.

A set of thin strings, which he assumed were from a fish net of some kind, was entangled around her neck, preventing her from taking the bag off manually. It didn’t look like it was wrapped there on purpose, presumably just by accident. And with the added bonus of not being able to see what exactly was choking her, no wonder she would panic like a wild banshee. Must’ve landed on shore when she jumped too much.

Carefully pulling the bag up and unwrapping the not-that-tight set of strings from her neck, her face became much more noticeable the more he lifted the bag. Her neck’s skin had a few embedded light red lines here and there and her face was a wee bit violet, but it didn’t look too serious. If you were to compare it to a human’s situation, she just looked like she choked on water. Huh. Ironic.

When the fishnet strings and plastic were fully pulled off in one gentle swoop, he put the junk somewhere momentarily as the fish lady weirdly grasped for _air,_ clutching the space above her.

Or so he thought since she instantly flopped towards the ocean like a piece of sardines about to get canned. Before he could even get a good look of the woman’s face, she dived back into the water with a large splash.

Sans crawled to where she jumped in, feeling stunned but at the same time...not? He didn’t really know. He just saved some random nemo from suffocating by pulling off a seven eleven bag from her head. Of course any sane person would be shocked from _that._

At least, he _assumed_ he was still sane.

Just as he neared his skull to the sea in search of the Creature, her green tail suddenly poked out of the water with a _bloop_ , causing him to pull back _._ The head of the mermaid was what soon followed, sticking out slowly. Those little orbs of hers blinked up back at him for a couple intense seconds, her damp hair floating on top of the water while the tail swayed gently under the sea.

The upcoming greeting in his throat wasn’t able to see the light of day, apparently, when the mermaid suddenly took out a wet clump of sea kelp from under the water and threw it at his skull, emitting a wet splotch.

Instantly making a move to pull it off his face, he scrunched up from the general taste of _ocean._ It was strong enough to linger with both the scent _and_ taste. Now he smelled like he wrestled a damn whale under the water, and it was obvious that Papyrus wouldn't like washing this up. That's a guarantee.

_‘that wasn’t very nice of you’_ was what he was supposed to say, but once he blinked his sockets open, the lady was already gone, leaving a lonely scent of salt in the air and more kelp floating in the water.

Briefly looking at the sea kelp in his hand with a blink, he stared back at where she popped out just a minute ago.

“huh…” Scratching the back of his skull, he wiped away the wet droplets from his face with a deadpan expression. 

"really? not even a thank you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the title for the answer, Sans...
> 
> Unless…?
> 
> This chapter's pretty short, but the next one SHOULD be longer. Again. I don't want this to end like the "frequent" thing on the summary so no promises lol. See u on the next one.


End file.
